


Sexx Dream-(I was thinking about you)

by ChiChiMiaMia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChiMiaMia/pseuds/ChiChiMiaMia
Summary: Quan chi and original character having sex. Inspired by Lady GaGa Sexx Dream from Artpop





	Sexx Dream-(I was thinking about you)

**Author's Note:**

> Lady GaGa is like Quan Chi sex theme music.

Quan Chi, Arch-Sorcerer, master of demons, the dead and at times the living. Tall, well built for a man, skin white and smooth as bone. A tilak marks his forehead, magical inscriptions tattoo the rest of his body. Eyes red, lips black. His torso bare, his hand free of gloves.

Kiara, an unknown. Equally tall and well built with olive to tawny skin in a range of cool to warm under tones. Lips tattooed black, her body equally covered in serpentine shadow tattoos that seemed to move on their own at time. Pierced from ears to lips and tongue to nipples and navel. To further down, Quan Chi knew. Eye the color of blood stone, the other obscured by her half mohawk dark brown hair. Two braids looped to either side with the ends giving her the look of horns as the third looped in the back.

Her torso was equally bare. 

Kiara held the ends of a black silk wrap around Quan Chi's waist and pulled him close. She nipped and sucked his lips, his mouth opened into a dominating kiss as the both pushed against each other in an unspoken challenge. 

His hand went from her hips up her back to grab a hand full of her hair, pulling her back as she gasped, his teeth holding her lower lip as he gave it one last suck.

Kiara's hands glided up his chest and traced the marking on the outside of his arms.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Kiara breathed. She took his face with both hands and gave him a kiss of her own, pushing him down onto a bed covered in plush black pillows and silken sheets.

His hands gripped her hips and the middle of her shoulders leading her down on top of him. Her moth nipping and licking her way down his neck to his chest.

His hands didn't stop moving, finding their way to her wrists he held them as he pushed up and over with his hip, rolling over till he was on top. He leered down, taking his time. Softly sucking her lips, mouthing her jaw down her throat.

He released her wrists as she arched, his hands going to her breast squeezing them and fingering the stiffened nipples. 

Her hand fisted the silk sheets beside her as she bent her back up into a bend, a bridge pose, as he took what he wanted from each breast. Sucking, mouthing and biting each one in turn. Massaging, pinching and tugging her into a frenzy. 

She released her back down into the bed as he pushed, taking more of her breast in his mouth, sucking. Her hands gripped his upper arms as her legs kicked out and over she was back on top. Her breast still in his mouth.

Quan Chi released it with a pop as she ground her hips into his, growling. 

Dragging her sharp nails down his stomach, lower, to the inside of his thighs. She pressed his thighs open a bit, flashing her teeth as she took him into her mouth, slowly.

Quan Chi raised himself up on his elbows to see a bit better, a hand pushing her hair out of the way as she sucked him down to the base of his shaft. 

He closed his eyes and clinched his teeth as her throat flexed around him and then as she backed off releasing him. 

She set an even pace, her eye catching his from time to time as he watched. 

Finally, he pushed the heel of his palm into her forehead, pushing her off him with a pop. His shaft slick with her saliva, the glands of the head swollen and weeping with his own fluids. 

He kept pushing her back till her back was pushing on a pile of pillows, then he dragged his fingers down her face, lips, chest-

She got the hint and scooched back, a pillow under her hips, her thighs open.

Quan chi shifted his position, on hand going back up to grab a fist of her hair, pulling her head back, the other hand pressing her hip down to keep her movement to a minimum, his tongue giving her pierced, swollen slit a firm lick. 

Kiara bucked, or she would have if he hadn't been holding her down. Her legs opened wider. 

He licked, sucked and mouthed her opening, the warm fluids of her arousal flowing freely as her hips fought against the weight holding them in place.

Soon her hip movements lost their tenacity, Quan chi began inserting his fingers insider.

"Hold your self open for me," he told her. 

Kiara keened, her hands going between her legs to hold her major and minor lips open as he manipulated her inside and out with his fingers. 

Quan chi leered and leaned in to suck her clit as he pumped three fingers in and out of her in a steady rhythm. 

Kiara cried out, arching her hips mimicking the pace he set with his fingers.

With one last suck to her clit, Quan Chi backed off and withdrew his fingers. Replacing them with his shaft that he rubbed between her open lips and fingers.

"Yessssss," Kiara hissed, pressing up on her elbows to see his shaft move against herself. 

Quan chi smirked, gripping one her legs behind the knee, lifting it to his shoulder as he pushed himself agonizingly slow into her.

Kiara cried out releasing herself, hands pressing into the mattress as she fisted the silken sheets.  
She gripped him tightly with her inside muscles, matching him thrust for squeeze. 

Eventually giving in to the pleasure, unable to keep up as he increased his pace. Kiara moaned, her head moving from side to side till she buried it as much as she could into her shoulder, eyes close and tongue out.

Quan chi grunted, getting close. He could feel her coming close, hear it in her breathing. Her breath hitched one last time as she came, body tensing and squeezing in a delicious grip and then relaxed,   
That was all he needed, with one final stroke he came.

His body tensed and relaxed, he fell forward, leaning heavily on his elbows, breathing hard. 

Kiara for her part smiled and stretched enjoying both the view and feel of him above and the pleasurable pulsing of the orgasm throughout her boy.

With a hand she drew the Arch-Sorcerer's head from her breasts to her lips, giving him a gentle kiss, punctuated with a bite to his lower lip. He returned the kiss as he moved from being on top of her to the side.

Both equally spent as they enjoyed the feel of each other while it lasted,

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing exercise. This is as close to any kind of feely romance I plan to ever get with these two.


End file.
